Dai Yukimura
'Appearence' Dai stood at an averagely tall height, 6"2, meeting most of the other male students and standing taller then most of the female ones. His hair was chin length, usually kept out of his face, and his eyes were the signature dark red of the vampire race. He was every bit as fit as his orphaned sister, more in fact, thanks to the natural prowess of his race, which left him well off when it came to physical conflicts. 'Vampire Form' The Pure Blood Vampire form is significantly different from the normal one. Dai's body becomes covered in what looks like thick, black plate covered in ornamental spikes and engravings. Huge, black bat wings that were larger and thicker then the normal counterpart stuck out from his back. 'Personality' Dai coasted through life suavely and easily. He's highly intelligent, but shameful of that fact, and hides it behind jokes and sarcasm. He seems confident in himself, and though he doesn't believe he could fail at anything he wants to do, he holds back on bragging or being overconfident to a point of arrogance, knowing this kind of behavior irritated and angered others. In fact, he was also a bit shameful of the fact that he was stronger then most, and was usually very withdrawn about using any of his abilities or his Vampire Form. He didn't like to fight, since he knew he would win most if not all of them, and he didn't like the feeling of being more powerful then others. There was pressure on Dai, as he had leadership potential and many believed he could accomplish things, but he thought the opposite. He didn't want to be the leader of anything or anyone, feeling he couldn't handle the responsibility, and had so far resisted the pressure. Instead he just acted laid back, to the point that it'd be fair to guess he really didn't care about any of the education he was receiving anymore, probably a result of the eighteen years he had spent at the Academy already. He felt he already knew everything he needed to, and was just killing time until he could take off into the human world. Upon learning of who some of his true family was, his confident and comedic attitude had taken a pause as he contemplated the overwhelming things he had learned. He was hesitant and quiet, but mostly isolated as he kept to himself and ran things through his head. However, he had made almost all the decisions he had to and was just about back to his old self, if a little more self-aware. 'Backstory' Dai Yukimura was raised at Yokai for as long as he could remember, and as far as anyone would tell him, he had been there since infancy alongside another. Dai was raised by the Yokai Orphanage's caretaker and officer, Asuka, with the only other orphan of his age, Anna. Being raised together from such a young age, Anna and Dai considered themselves Brother and Sister, and Asuka their mother. This feeling for Asuka faded after she had left when they were around nine, but they remembered her fondly. All of the stories of Dai's upbringing at Yokai were accompanied by the same stories involving Anna, the two were inseparable best friends throughout childhood and eventually school. As they got older and reached the High School phase of Yokai, they became more relaxed and started to branch out. Their feelings as siblings would never die, but Anna wanted them to make friends with others so they could have more people to talk to, and so the two branched out a bit in their Senior year. In the at the time unexplained attackson Yokai, Dai was seemingly framed and ended up in the dungeon, where he met his biological Mother, who explained to him what was happening and who he was. Though he had told nobody this, Dai was the third and youngest child from the family of Pure Blood Vampires that ran the Vampire colony in Japan. She told him of the Kyuketsuki No Hon, of which he had read an early version. He learned that if as much as his biological family wished him to join them at their colony, he would not be accepted without discovering more of their race. To do this, he had to find the most recent version of the Kyutketsuki, somewhere in the Vampire colonies of the world, and bring it to them in Japan. 'Relations' Annabelle Blaise His orphaned sister and childhood friend, Anna was the one person he cared about in Yokai above all. Though he didn't show this much in the open, he would quickly jump to her defense if she was threatened or insulted. As the two grew, their personalities started to differ greatly, and arguments quickly sprung up when Dai talked about his recently discovered family, as the last thing Anna wanted was him to leave Yokai. Aunri Suguro Definitely the oddest relationship he had experienced yet, Aunri being not only the first person he had ever fed from, but the first woman he had ever kissed. The two were very flirty towards each other, though for a short while Dai was detached after the attacks had ended, and angered upon learning that Aunri had bound herself to him, and him leaving meaning she would die. He eventually accepted this, realizing to himself that he did harbor feelings for the eccentric Kitsune.He felt, however, he needed to be free to pursue his own goals once he graduated, and that her bind to him would need to be cured somehow. Stefan Jakobsan Dai was impressed by his demonstration in the cafeteria the one morning, when he used his manipulation of time to mess with Frantz. He was a bit put off, however, by what seemed to be his attitude toward the quest he was on, and, feeling he could be a rat, decided to stay a bit wary around him. Frantz Kovich He honestly.. didn't know what to think about the bumbling manchild. He seemed friendly enough, but it felt like a front most of the time. 'Skills' Combat Martial Arts - 9/10 Years of Muay Thai and physical fitness left his physical fighting prowess high, he constantly sparred against Anna and other veteran Muay Thai Clubmembers. Abilities - 10/10 Vampires and their Pure Blood counterparts are the most feared and powerful creatures amongst the Yokai species, Dai was no exception. It was recently discovered he was a member of the Pure Blood Vampires, but he had yet to test his abilities and see just how strong he really was. Academic Laziness 8/10 It wasn't doubted that Dai could excel at the classes he took, but he saw them as irrelevant and unnecessary, and thus put forward the same lackluster effort in every class he still attended, so he could just pass and get through. Dai.jpg|Dai as a child.